fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Winter Wolves
Winter Wolves (冬狼, Fuyu no ōkami) are a species of a advanced wolves, similar in every aspects. Except they are covered in frost and snow constantly streaming from their bodies. It's said that, if you were in the same room as a winter wolf, its ice blue eyes could see into your soul, and the atmosphere's air would immediately drop to sub zero. Appearance Winter Wolves are very similar to Wolves in terms of builds and physical qualities, but winter wolves are notoriously different and far superior to other wolves in every way. Winter Wolves have pure crystal white fur with icy blue streamed throughout their pelts. Their fur is naturally cold, and frost mists off of them at all times. The icy blue markings in their fur glow, especially at night time or when they're experiencing high emotions. Their muscular forms are larger than any big dog, or regular wolf, having the size that's capable enough of allowing a person to ride them (which has yet to ever happen). They are rather slim and lithe in build with makes them fast and swift runners, able to traverse the dangerous peaks of their mountainous realm. Location Winter Wolves live deep in the Corentine Mountains, located in the Kingdom of Scilla. These mountains are said to be the coldest mountains in all of history, and anybody who dares to traverse its insanely steep cliffs, and loose rocky ground, most certainly does not make it out alive. Either they tumble to their deaths, or meet an untimely death at the claws of a Winter Wolf. In the Corentine Mountains, a constant blizzard is always raging, making it nearly impossible to see anything in front of you. The mountains are riddled with numerous caverns and caves for shelters, normally homes to Winter Wolves, Ghost Leopards, or Mountain Deer. Physiology Abilities Winter Wolves possess uncanny strength that allows them to take down just about anything. From attacking bears to fighting other beasts of the mountains. They can move at very quick speeds and dodge attacks with surprising agility that enables them not to fall off the steep cliffs and tumble to their deaths. With the constant blizzard that rages in their lands, it makes hunting very easy for them, as they are naturally very stealthy and use their fur to easily blend in with the snow covered rocks. Of course they hate heat, even loathe it, but have great adaptability to withstand it, even if they hate it. They have great amounts of stamina that can keep them running for days, and they almost have a sixth sense that allows them find the rest of the pack, or their home, no matter how far they travel into the mountains, they seem to never get lost. Magic Shifting: This is more of an ability for Winter Wolves, but since other beings can train themselves to do it too, it's also considered a magic. Shifting allows them to shift their bodies into wind and snow in order to travel faster and farther. Ice Howl (アイスハウル, Aisuhauru): A large breath of snow and ice shoots from the wolves mouth to numb its targets nerves. The more the target is hit, they more immobile they'll become. Frozen Bite (冷凍かま, Reitō kama): Their teeth instantly become frozen with magical ice that can pierce through anything, and the bite the target before flinging them away, causing parts of whatever limb they grabbed to become frozen. Charge (充電, Jūden): The wolf starts glowing a bluish color and charges at its target in a flurry of bites, snarls, and claws. Known Winter Wolves Trivia *They are also known as: Wind Runners, White Wolves, and Corentine beasts. Category:Wolf Category:Ice Magic Category:Snow Magic Category:Races Category:Race